Hunters vs Hunters
by daisyduke80
Summary: This is a crossover with Ghost Hunters. Crap title and summary. TAPS and the Winchesters meet up on the same case. At first neither one believes the other about their jobs, but they must pull together when one of the TAPS team is threatened. The last chapter is really bad, its only there because it was requested by a friend as was the whole story. Please Review! No slash! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Grant and the rest of the TAPS team were driving to their next investigation.

"So the Bunn Family Hotel in Mason, Ohio?" Grant asked.

"Yeah why don't you ask Kris about the place," Jason suggested.

"Hey Kris what can you tell us about this place?" Grant asked over the walkie talkie.

"Well guys, the Bunn Family Hotel was opened in 1886, and the story goes that the manager's wife, Jill, had an affair with one of the employees and the manager, Robert, found out about it and killed both of them by stabbing them 25 times, before killing himself. It's also rumored that the manager's bones are buried on the property. Ever since then it's been said that his ghost attacks anyone who looks like the employee that had an affair with his wife. There was one person killed, the man who was killed was found in his room stabbed 25 times but there wasn't any sign of forced entry or a murder weapon found. The thing that all the victims have in common is dark hair and dark eyes," Kris explained, "the one good thing is that the place is closed for repairs so we will have it all to our selves tonight."

"Well this sounds like it's going to be an interesting night, were about an hour away so lets get ready to hit this place guys," Grant stated.

He put the walkie back down between him and Jason.

"You know besides me, the rest of you might be vulnerable to being attacked tonight," Jason spoke.

"Yeah I know."

"I think we should all stay in groups tonight, I don't want anyone hurt,"

"Yeah I think that would be best, but you shouldn't worry too much Jay, you get wrinkles that way," Grant laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Sam entered the motel room where him and Dean were staying currently.

"Hey I think I got a new case," he stated.

"What is it?"

"A hotel in Mason Ohio. Some people have been attacked there lately and one guy was killed in his locked room by being stabbed 25 times. No weapon was found and no evidence connecting anyone to the crime," Sam explained.

"What's the name and the back story?" Dean asked.

"The Bunn Family Hotel, opened in 1886. Story goes that the manager's wife had an affair with one of the employees and the manager found out about it and killed both of them by stabbing them 25 times, before killing himself. It's rumored his bones are buried on the property in a small cemetery in the back of the building. Ever since then it's been said that his ghost attacks anyone who looks like the employee that had an affair with his wife. The thing that all the victims have in common is dark hair and dark eyes."

"So classic salt and burn," Dean stated.

"Yeah, we going to go for it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah lets get going," Dean answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve, Tango and Kris were investigating in what was going to be the new sitting room of the hotel.

"I'm getting a steady .03 on the EMF reader," Tango stated.

"Okay lets sit down and do an EMF session," Steve suggested.

Kris sat on the couch while Steve and Tango took the two chairs.

"This is Kris, Steve and Tango in the sitting room on the Bunn Family Hotel," Kris noted on the recorder.

"Is there anyone here with us?" Steve asked.

"Are you the manager of the hotel?" Tango asked.

"Can you make a noise?" Kris asked.

Kris felt a rush of cold air by her.

"Guys it just got really cold over here."

Tango ran the EMF reader by her.

"EMF went up to a 1.5 as I go further away from her it gets lower," Tango stated.

"Are you the one making it cold?" Steve asked.

Suddenly Tango felt a searing pain on his back, like someone had scratched him. He grabbed his shoulder and dropped to his knees, gasping in pain.

"Tango you alright?" Kris asked kneeling next to him.

"I think so," Tango answered.

"What happened?" Steve asked coming over and kneeling next to him also.

"I have no idea, I just felt this burning sting on my shoulder," Tango stated.

"Let's go back to Command Central and see what it is," Steve suggested.

They all stood up and grabbed their equipment before heading out to the vans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Sam and Dean trucked through the woods in the back of the hotel.

"Remind me again why we left my baby up there beside the road?" Dean asked.

"Because the place is closed for repairs, if the cops drove by and saw the Impala they would have gotten suspicious and come looking," Sam answered.

Dean grumbled in response, "Let's just get this over with."

"We better go inside first, try to track down the spirit first."

They came up to the back door and Sam picked open the lock.

"Alright, lets go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Everyone stood out by the van looking at Tango's shoulder which was red and had a couple faint scratch marks.

"You said this happened in the sitting room?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we were doing an EVP session when Kris said it was getting cold around her and then the EMF was up to 1.5 then Tango got scratched," Steve explained.

"You alright Tango?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, it only hurt when it happened," Tango answered.

"Okay me and Grant are going in, but since this happened be more alert. Do not go anywhere alone at all," Jason advised.

They all nodded.

"Come on G lets go."

They grabbed the thermal, EMF, and a recorder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sam and Dean were in the upstairs in the room where the guy was murdered.

"The EMF isn't moving," Sam whispered.

"Here ghosty ghosty," Dean called out.

"Real cute Dean," Sam teased.

"Got to make the ghost come out some how," Dean stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Jay and Grant now sat in the sitting room.

"Nothing on the thermal so far, EMF is a steady .03," Grant stated.

"Okay Tango said he was right beside the couch when he got scratched," Jason reminded.

They went over and inspected the end of the couch.

"There's nothing here that looks like it could cause the scratch. No table with a sharp edge, nothing sticking out from the couch, nothing," Grant observed.

"I wouldn't think so, those scratches looked too much like finger nails," Jason stated.

Grant nodded. He started the recorder.

"This is Jay and Grant in the sitting room," he noted.

"Hello? Are you the one who attacked our friend?" Jason asked.

Silence.

"Are you upset that your wife cheated on you? Did Tango look like the man who did it?" Grant asked.

Silence.

"Why did you kill that man on the third floor? Did he also look like the employee that slept with your wife?" Jason asked.

Silence.

"I have dark hair and dark eyes too, why don't you do something to me?" Grant asked.

Grant suddenly got really uncomfortable in the room. It was like he was being watched.

"Jay I just got a really uneasy feeling," Grant told him.

Jay turned and looked at him.

"You alright?"

"I'm just really uncomfortable I feel like I'm being watched," Grant stated.

Jason took the EMF reader and looked at it.

"The EMF is up to 1.8," Jason read.

Suddenly Grant felt a hand on his shoulder before he was thrown to the floor. He yelled in pain as his back hit the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Sounded like someone was screaming in pain downstairs,"

"Let's go check it out then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Jay set the thermal down and knelt next to Grant.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, that just really hurt, God what did that?" Grant grunted.

"I have no idea, are you hurt bad?" Jason asked.

"No I think I'm alright just help me up,"

Jason grabbed both of Grant's arms and pulled him to his feet. Grant winced a bit and gripped Jason's arms to steady himself.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yeah just give me a minute,"

Jason heard quite footsteps above him.

"Shh, footsteps," Jason whispered.

Grant nodded and said he was okay. They pressed to the wall and listened to the footsteps come closer to the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were at the top of the stairs and saw shadows moving along the floor at the bottom of the stairs. They looked at each other and nodded. Drawing out their guns they started to tiptoe down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Grant heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Jason turned to Grant and signaled that on three they were going to jump out. Grant nodded in understanding. Jason counted silently and they both jumped out to find guns pointed in their faces. Jason shoved Grant behind him as they put their hands up.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" Jason insisted.

"We ask the questions around here," Sam stated.

"Okay okay. Let's just all calm down. If you guys could just put the guns down we'll tell you who we are," Grant reasoned.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and lowered their guns.

"Alright so who are you guys?" Dean asked.

"I'm Grant and this is Jason," Grant answered as they lowered their hands.

"Who are you guys?" Jason asked.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean," Sam answered, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Were ghost hunters," Jason stated.

Dean started laughing, "I'm sorry but have you guys ever even seen a ghost?"

"As a matter of fact we have," Jason insisted.

"Oh yeah tell me about it?" Dean asked.

"1998 we were investigating a woman's house and we saw a figure of a man standing right in front of us when we moved towards it, it vanished," Jason explained.

"Sorry guys I'm still having a hard time believing you," Dean stated.

"Dean I think they are legit," Sam insisted.

"I don't know Sammy don't you remember that last bunch of idiots we ran into claiming to be hunters?" Dean asked.

"Yeah well they were idiots, these guys seem more in control."

"Whatever," Dean mumbled.

"Okay we answered your questions, now what are you guys doing here?" Grant asked.

"Were hunters too," Sam answered.

"Then why don't you believe us about being hunters too?" Jason asked.

"Were different kind of hunters," Sam told him.

Jason was about to respond when Steve's voice came over the walkie.

"Jay and Grant you guys alright in there?"

"Yeah you guys need to come in here, we have a situation," Jason stated.

"Be right in."

Jason looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Okay guys, how about we all go in sitting room and talk about this?" Jason suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat in the sitting room listening to Sam and Dean explain what kind of hunters they were and why they were here.

"So you mean to tell me that demons, shapeshifters, monsters and just about everything else exists and you guys hunt it and kill it?" Jason asked.

"Well Godzilla is just movie," Dean stated.

"Not helping Dean," Sam mumbled.

"Guys I'm sorry but I'm finding this a little hard to believe," Grant laughed.

"I know but you need our help. This is a powerful spirit , it's already killed one person and we don't want to add more to the list," Sam told them.

"Why would it want to kill one of us anyway? What did we do?" Steve asked.

"If you guys did your research you would know that the ghost goes after guys with dark hair and dark eyes and anyone who might look like the person that slept with his wife," Dean stated.

"We did do our research, but were still wondering why the ghost would come after us?" Tango asked.

"Well, judging by the scream I heard earlier and the way Grant was wincing when we first met, I can guess that the spirit has already picked a target," Sam suggested.

"That's ridiculous, why would it target Grant? With the exception of Jason we all have dark hair and dark eyes. Why would it target just Grant?" Kris asked.

"Who knows maybe he resembles the guy mostly or maybe it's just bad luck," Dean spoke.

"It's not bad luck," a voice behind Dean announced.

Everyone jumped as they saw a man in a trenchcoat standing behind Dean.

"Who the hell is that?" Jason asked.

"His name is Castiel, he's an angel," Dean answered.

"An angel?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my God," Grant gasped in surprise.

"Grant please tell me your not believing this," Jason begged.

"How else do you explain him coming out of no where?" Grant asked.

Everyone else was in surprise too, not believing they were actually looking at an angel.

"No offense but aren't you supposed to have a halo and wings?" Tango asked.

Cas just gave him a look.

"Yeah he does have wings but if you were to see them then your eyes would burn out of your skull," Sam made known.

"Anyway Cas what do you mean it's not bad luck?" Dean asked.

"This man is a descendent of the employee," Cas stated.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Cas are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Very," Cas answered, he took out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean.

Dean looked over the paper that looked like it was printed off the computer.

"Cas where did you get this?" Dean asked.

"The library," Cas answered matter of factly.

Dean raised his eyebrow, but shook his head not wanting to know. He looked back down at the paper and his eyes grew a bit.

"He's not kidding," Dean stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked.

Dean gave him the paper and he looked at the picture on it.

"G you might wanna see this,"

Grant looked and his eyes grew big. In the picture was a man in a hotel employee uniform, but what really caught his eye was the face. It was his own.

"Oh my God,"

"Grant this doesn't mean anything," Jason assured.

"Yes it does, it means I'm going to die."

"No your not Grant, I won't let that happen," Jason comforted.

"Jason I look exactly like the guy. The spirit has already attacked me once what makes you think it won't do it again?" Grant asked.

"Grant calm down."

"How can I calm down when I'm going to die? That ghost is not going to stop until I'm dead, how am I supposed to be calm?"

Cas was suddenly in front of Grant. He put two fingers to Grant's forehead, and Grant's legs gave out and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jason caught him before he hit the ground.

"Grant?!" Jason yelled tapping his cheeks.

Grant didn't respond to Jason's touch.

"What did you do to him?" Jason demanded.

"Relax he's just sleeping," Dean assured.

"Yeah but why?" Steve asked also kneeling next to him.

"He was panicking I'd thought it best to calm him," Cas plainly stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you cause to put him to sleep Cas," Dean reasoned.

"I was only trying to help," Cas sighed.

"I know, I know," Dean mumbled.

Jason carried Grant over to the couch and gently laid him down.

"Okay so do you mind explaining exactly what you guys are planning to do to get rid of this spirit?" Jason asked.

"Salt and burn the bones," Dean answered.

"Excuse me?" Tango asked.

"If you salt and burn the bones of a vengeful spirit the spirit goes away," Sam explained.

"Your kidding right?" Kris asked.

"No were not, we've been doing this stuff since we were kids, so I think we know what were doing," Dean answered.

"Sorry but this all still sounds a little farfetched. I mean how do we know you guys are who you say you are?" Jason asked.

"Look, I know this all sounds crazy and it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe us. We are here to help you. I mean you guys hunt ghosts too, you should know how it feels to be called crazy and not have a lot of people believe you. But you need to believe us, if you don't, there's a chance your friend won't make it out of here alive," Sam explained.

Jason just stood there watching Grant. He still didn't know if he should trust these people, but he didn't want to sit and watch Grant die either.

"Fine, we'll help you guys do whatever it is you need to do. But if Grant dies, a vengeful spirit will be the least of your worries," Jason warned.

"Okay, thank you," Sam thanked.

"Okay then let's regroup and give Grant sometime to wake up before we do anything else," Dean suggested.

They all nodded and sat down to wait for Grant.


	4. Chapter 4

Grant let out a small groan as he came into awareness, he shifted a bit and slowly opened his eyes. They focused on a pair of blue eyes and a man in a trench coat standing above him and watching him over the back of the couch.

"I apologize for having to knock you out," he apologized.

"Jay?"

"Right here G," Jason assured.

Grant looked beside him and saw Jason sitting on a table beside him, everyone else scattered around the room.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming,"

"Sorry buddy I wish I could, are you alright?" Jay asked.

"I think so, help me sit up would you?"

Jason put an arm around Grant's shoulders and pulled him up. Grant leaned against the back of the couch as Jason sat next to him, a hand still around his shoulders. Cas came around and stood infront of the couch.

"Why did you knock me out anyway?" Grant asked him.

"You were….freaking out," Cas explained with a puzzled look, "I thought it was the best way to calm you."

"How did you do it?" Grant asked.

"I'm an angel of the lord I can do that," Cas stated, "but I do apologize."

"Yeah you seem really broken up about it," Jason sarcastically spoke.

Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I….don't understand what you mean."

"Okay now that he's awake we need to make a plan of action," Dean spoke up before it got worse.

"What are you two planning to do?" Steve asked.

"Well first we should load up on ammo. We need to get some stuff from our car up the road," Dean stated.

"What kind of ammo?" Tango asked.

"Salt, for one thing and just basic ammo," Dean answered.

"Salt? Seriously?" Kris asked.

"We'll explain later. Dean how about you, Steve, and Dave go to the car and get the stuff, I'll stay here with Cas and the others and hold down the fort," Sam suggested.

"Fine, just be careful," Dean grumbled.

"You too."

Steve, Dave, and Dean left.

"What do you want us to do?" Jason asked.

"You might wanna take down some of your equipment, I can see some of the cameras you got set up," Sam stated.

"Alright Kris will you go get the one from upstairs?" Jason asked.

"Sure."

"I'll go with you, incase something happens," Sam assured.

"I'll get the cameras down here," Jason mumbled.

"Cas will stay here with you guys."

Jason nodded and Kris and Sam made their way upstairs.

"What about me?" Grant asked.

"You just sit here, there's only three cameras to take down, I can do it," Jason assured.

Grant nodded and Jason got up to take the cameras down. Jason was thankful that the cameras were close by so that he could keep an eye Grant. He still didn't trust that Castiel guy. Grant watched Jason put one camera on the table before going to the other room to get another. He looked at Castiel who was still staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Grant asked.

Cas looked at him in confusion.

"It's just an expression, so your really an angel?" Grant asked.

"Yes."

"Then what's God like?"

"I don't know. I've never met him," Cas answered.

"What do you mean you never met God?" Grant asked confused.

"Only 4 angels have met God, I'm not one of them," Cas stated.

"Why not?"

"I don't rank high enough."

"You talk as if you're a solider."

"I am. If you read the bible then you would know, angels are warriors for God. I am a solider," Cas explained.

"Then how do you know he exists?" Grant asked.

"I go on faith like you do," Cas stated.

"What is heaven like?"

"It's different for everyone."

Jason came back in then.

"You doing okay GW?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jason placed the two cameras on the table as Sam and Kris came back in and placed the last camera on the table.

"Okay now lets just wait for the others," Sam stated.

Suddenly a figure appeared right in front of all of them. It was the ghost of Robert, the manager.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason grabbed Grant off the couch and shoved him behind himself.

"Stay behind me G."

Grant shrunk back in fear behind Jason. He had seen ghosts before and it never really scared him, but this one was looking to kill him. Sam and Cas got in front of the whole group. Sam drew his gun.

"Stay back," he warned.

The ghost rushed up and threw Sam across the room. When Cas tried to help he too was thrown across the room. Jason now stood face to face with the ghost as he tried to shield Grant and Kris. The ghost reached out for Grant when a voice stopped him.

"Hey!"

The ghost turned and there was Dean, Steve and Tango. Dean threw a can of salt on the ghost and it vanished. Everyone stared at each other in horror as Sam and Cas got up.

"That was a close one," Grant whispered.

Suddenly there was a horrible scream and the whole place went dark. Jason felt something shove him and he fell to the ground. The scream stopped and the lights came back on. When Jason looked behind him, Grant wasn't there.

"Grant?!" he yelled.

He stood up and looked around not seeing Grant anywhere.

"Where is he?" Kris asked.

"The spirit must have got him," Dean stated.

"What do you mean the spirit took him?" Jason demanded.

"Relax he couldn't have gotten far," Dean assured.

"Relax how do you expect me to relax?!" Jason grabbed Dean by the collar and slamming him to the wall.

"Jason!"

"Stay out of this Steve!" Jason warned, "Grant's been taken by the spirit and he is telling me to relax?! You better find a way to get my little brother back or there won't be a place in this world that you can hide from me."

"Alright just let me go."

Jason let go of Dean. Dean straightened his shirt as Jason walked out of the hotel.

"Sorry about him, he's just really protective of Grant," Steve justified.

"It's alright I kind of understand where he's coming from ," Dean stated.

"I think I'm going to go talk to him," Steve mumbled.

"Alright we'll get set up and try to figure out where the spirit has taken Grant," Sam assured.

Steve nodded and followed Jason outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Grant woke up in dark room. His head thumped terribly with a headache, as he started to reach up and rub his head, he found his hands were tied behind him. Upon further observation he found himself tied to a chair.

"Hello?" he called.

There was no answered.

"Jason? Steve?"

Suddenly a figured appeared in front of him. It was the same one from upstairs.

"Please let me go, please. I'm not who you think I am," Grant begged.

"You broke up my marriage, you don't deserve to live,"

Grant felt an awful pain rip through him. He screamed loudly in pain. It felt like a knife was stabbing him all over.

"Jay! Please help me!" he screamed.

The pain stopped leaving Grant breathless. The ghost was still there.

"Please don't do this, please. I'm not the man you think I am, I didn't do anything," Grant gasped.

"Oh but you did, you cost me my marriage you must suffer for it,"

The pain returned this time it felt 10 times worse. Grant screamed as loud as he could hoping that Jay would hear him and would come for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Jay was outside smoking a cigarette and leaning against the van. Steve walked up beside him.

"You okay?"

"What do you think? Grant is missing, probably dying and were just sitting here doing nothing," Jay stated.

"I know but you just have to give these guys time," Steve assured.

Jay just rolled his eyes. Steve stood infront of Jason and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Hey we will find Grant and we will find him alive, I promise," Steve promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Jay mumbled.

"Alright just please come back inside and lets get ready to find him."

As they started walking back in Tango came out.

"Hey Sam thinks he might have an idea to where Grant might be," he made known.

They all ran back into the house. Dean and Cas were filling up bullet shells with salt it looked like, while Sam and Kris was studying a blueprint of the hotel. Jason walked up to him.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"There's a hidden room in the basement I think he could have taken Grant," Sam stated pointing it out on the blueprint.

"When do we go down there?" Jason asked.

"Well that's what were talking about, we have a plan, but I don't know if you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"Well we also pinpointed where the manager's bones are buried. So you, me, and Dean would go get Grant and bring him back up here. Were going to need a diversion to keep the ghost busy cause as soon as we start digging him up he's going to know what were up too. We were thinking that Dean would go take care of his bones while we stay here and distract the ghost," Sam explained.

"You wanna use Grant as bait," Jason justified.

"It maybe our only shot, if the ghost is focused on killing him then it'll give us the advantage on him," Sam stated.

"Alright, but if Grant does die you have to answer to me," Jason warned.

Sam nodded, "Were gonna be going as soon as they finish with the ammo."

Jason walked over to Dean, "I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's alright I think I know where your coming from, so you and Grant are brothers?"

"Not technically but he might as well be. I've known him for 20 years and he's my best friend, he's helped me through a rough period in my life and I've helped him through his. He's my little brother and I'm supposed to protect him, if anything were to happen to him I don't think I could live with myself," Jason explained.

"I know what you mean. I've been watching out for Sam since he was 6 months old, if something happened to him," Dean trailed off as he watched Sam study the blueprint.

"I guess that's what little brothers are for, they scare the hell out of us but in the end its our job to protect them," Jason stated.

"Ain't that the truth."

Tango walked over and joined Jason.

"What are you filling the bullets with?" he asked Cas.

"Salt, it repels ghosts and gets rid of them for awhile," Cas explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So if you're an angel why do you look like a normal person?" Tango asked, "I thought angel's had wings, halo and played a harp."

"I have never played a harp and this is a vessel. If you were to look at my real form your eyes would burn from your skull and I do have wings they are just invisible to humans," Cas explained.

"Alright I think were good on ammo," Dean announced.

Dean and Sam loaded their guns.

"Alright Me, Sam and Jason are going to go get Grant. You guys stay here and hold down the fort. Cas make a circle of salt incase the ghost decides to sneak attack," Dean ordered, "if were not back 15 minutes, all of you take the cars and run."

They all nodded and Steve clapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Bring Grant back to us and be careful."

Jason nodded and he followed Sam and Dean down the hallway to the basement door.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason, Sam, and Dean walked down to the basement and over to the corner where there was a small door.

"Alright, I'll open the door but don't go in until I tell you, and don't be surprised by anything you might see once were in understood?" Dean asked.

Jason nodded. Dean grabbed the handle, he nodded to Sam and pushed the door open before pointing his gun in the room. Sam shown the flashlight into the room and they saw Grant tied to a chair with his head down against his chest. Jason rushed over and knelt in front of him.

"Grant!"

He took his face in his hands. Grant's eyes were closed and he didn't respond to Jason's touch.

"Wake up G, come on open your eyes," Jason pleaded tapping his cheeks.

Grant moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey G, I'm gonna get you out of this okay, don't worry," Jay assured.

Jason started untying Grant's hands.

"Jay…you need to leave before he comes back," Grant gasped out.

"I'm not leaving without you GW," Jay stated.

Jason finished untying Grant and helped him stand up and steady himself.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Jason asked looking him over.

"No, no I'm fine, he didn't hurt me too bad," Grant assured.

"We gotta get you out of here," Jason stated.

They started moving to the door, when Grant screamed in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Grant!"

Jason dropped to his knees beside him and put and hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong G?"

"It's the spirit he's experiencing its pain," Dean stated.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Grant yelled.

Suddenly the spirit appeared with a hand through Grant's back. Dean shot it and the spirit vanished, leaving Grant breathless.

"Grab him we gotta move now!" Dean ordered.

Jason grabbed Grant by the shoulders and ran out of the room with Sam and Dean following and covering them. They got back up to the sitting room and Jason made Grant sit down on the couch. Steve, Tango, and Kris came over and knelt in front of him.

"You alright Grant?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Grant gasped out.

"Give him some room guys he needs to catch his breath," Jason stated.

They all backed off a bit as Grant put his head down and took deep breathes.

"Dean get out there and start digging we'll distract the ghost," Sam told him.

Dean nodded and grabbed a shovel and some salt before going out the back door. The room started to shake and moan. Sam started looking around waiting for the spirit to pop up. It suddenly appeared behind the couch. Jason grabbed Grant and they all backed up. Sam pointed his gun while Cas drew his sword and grabbed a thing of salt.

"What do we do?" Jason asked.

"We distract it the best we can," Sam stated, "Grant we need your help."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, yell at it, talk to it just something so it doesn't know what Dean's doing," Sam pointed out.

"Alright," Grant mumbled.

He stepped in front of Jay and looked at the spirit.

"I know your angry but I'm not the person you think I am. That was over a hundred years ago, I'm not that person and never will be," Grant stated.

The spirit stood there staring before rushing them and knocking Grant to the wall. Sam went to shoot it but his gun was thrown from his hand. Cas started threw salt on him and it went away. Jason went over and helped Grant off the floor.

"We need a better tactic," Sam told them.

"You think?" Steve asked sarcastically.

Suddenly the spirit appeared again behind Cas, it stabbed him with a knife through his shoulder blade. Cas yelled in pain and dropped to the floor. The spirit pulled the knife out and looked at everyone else in the room. Jason stood in front of Grant trying to protect him. Before anyone could do anything else, everyone was thrown out the door and it slammed shut behind them leaving Grant standing there to face the spirit by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason tugged on the handle to the door.

"Dammit! I can't get this door open!" he yelled.

"We tried the back door it's stuck too," Tango stated.

"Steve what about the windows?" Jason asked.

"No they are stuck."

"Can you see inside?"

"No the curtains are blocking them."

"We need to get in there!" Jason stated.

Sam looked up from where he was applying pressure on Cas's wound.

"The spirit has the place on total lock down no one gets in or out," he told them.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!" Jason demanded.

"We wait for Dean he has to be almost done. Now if Grant can distracted him long enough then he will be alright," Sam assured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant looked at the spirit in horror. He knew there was no way to get out so he was going to have to distract him the best he could until Dean killed him off.

"Look I'm not the person you think I am, I am someone who just looks like him. You have to move on and let this go," Grant reasoned.

The spirit flung him to the farthest wall and slammed him in it. Grant fell on to a table which knocked over a few lit candles that caught the curtains and rug on fire. The fire started to spread filling the room with smoke. Grant stood up realizing he was in big trouble.

"Please just let me go, I swear I didn't do anything!" Grant begged.

"You took my wife you will pay for it!" The spirit yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Steve saw the flames start to come through the windows.

"Guys get back the place is on fire get back!" he demanded.

Everyone backed up a good few feet away from the hotel. Jason stared in horror as he saw flames and smoke starting to raise and break the windows. Now he wasn't sure if Grant would make it out alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke and fire was filling the room fast. Grant could feel his chest getting tighter as he started to choke on the smoke. He coughed roughly not being able to stop. He soon fell to the floor, the lack of air taking its toll on him. He saw the spirit moving towards him, the knife raised above his head. Grant prepared himself for what was to come. He mentally said goodbye to his wife and kids hoping they would be okay. As the spirit moved closer and got ready to strike, he thought of Jason and the rest of the team. He hoped they went on investigating after he was dead. As the spirit got ready to strike, Grant looked up and saw the spirit go up in flames. That was the last thing he saw before the darkness consumed his mind and he felt the breath leave his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Everyone stood there watching the hotel burn. Dean came up and joined them.

"The ghost is toast where's Grant?" Dean asked.

Everyone kept looking at the hotel. Jason started to run up to it but Steve grabbed him and held him back.

"Jason it's too late."

"Grant's in there I have to help him!" Jason yelled struggling against Steve's hold.

"Jason the whole place is going up in flames, going in there would be suicide!" Steve reasoned.

"I don't care I have to save him. He's my little brother I'm not just leaving him! Now let me go!"

Jason broke out of the hold and ran up to the door. He busted through the door and into the flames. The smoke clouded his vision and choked his lungs.

"Grant!"

He looked around trying to find Grant. He finally saw something laying on the ground in the sitting room. He moved towards being careful of the flames around him. He realized it was Grant laying on the floor, unconscious. Jason immediately went over and picked him up carefully. He carried Grant out of the fire and away from the burning building. Everyone stood there, looking on in shock and terror. He laid Grant on the ground gently, leaning down towards Grant's face he discovered that Grant wasn't breathing.

"No no no no don't do this to me Grant!"

He tilted his head back and gave him two breaths and then started chest compressions.

"Grant please don't do this. Don't give up on me!"

He gave Grant two more breaths before continuing chest compressions.

"Please breathe Grant. Please, don't leave me yet. You are stronger than this, you never give up to easily please don't do it now. Breathe, breathe dammit!"

Grant took a big gasping breath and started coughing. Jason pulled him up into a sitting position and pulled him close to his chest.

"I've got you G. I've got you," he coaxed.

Grant clung to him taking deep breaths. He would give a few rough coughs occasionally but didn't say anything, he just held on to Jason. He knew that in Jason's arms he was safe from anything. Jason finally pulled away from Grant a little and started looking him over.

"Are you okay G? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"My….my chest hurts a little bit, but I think I'm okay," Grant assured.

"Come on lets get you up."

Jason and Steve helped Grant stand up and steady himself on his feet. Kris immediately hugged Grant tightly tears streaming down her face. Grant hugged her back and assured her that he was okay. Tango hugged Grant too. They all stood there as the fire started to spread.

"So how are we going to explain this one?" Tango asked.

"I really don't know," Jason answered.

"I can fix it," Cas spoke up.

"Are you sure your up to it?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"Nothing I'll tell you later," Sam assured.

"I can do it, I'm not hurt too bad," Cas stated.

Cas walked up closer to the hotel and raised his hands. The fire flamed out and the smoke disappeared, the hotel looked like new. Cas went back and joined the group.

"Now what?" Steve asked.

"We go back and get some rest," Jason suggested.

"That sounds best for everyone," Dean agreed.

Sam gave Jason his number so they could all talk tomorrow. Everyone went into their cars and drove to their hotels. Jason and Grant went into their room and sat down next to each other on one of the beds. After a few moments of silence, Jason finally spoke up.

"Grant….I…I know what it's a hard question, but can you tell me something?" Jason asked.

"Anything," Grant answered.

"What was it like? You know…when you stopped breathing? What was running through your mind?" Jason asked.

Grant stared at the floor for a few minutes.

"It felt like…..I was sinking. It was like I was under water and I tried to draw a breath but my body wouldn't listen. I could feel everything just shutting down. All I could think about was Reanna and the kids and all of you guys. I was hoping that the kids would be okay and that you would guys would go on and keep investigating without me," Grant explained.

"You know we would Grant and I would take care of Reanna and the kids if anything ever happened to you," Jason assured.

"I know you would and for that I'm grateful," Grant gave Jason a small smile.

"And you know that as long as I'm around nothing is going to happen to you right?" Jason asked putting an arm around Grant's shoulders.

"Yeah thanks Jason," Grant thanked putting an arm around Jason's shoulders too.

They both sat there for the rest of the night, just enjoying each other's company and the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure your up to this GW?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, besides its an amusement park, you think I would miss out on this?" Grant asked.

Jason nodded and continued through the parking lot of Kings Island. He finally found a spot and parked. Everyone figured since they were going to be down here they might as well visit an amusement park. They all go out of the cars and walked up to the front gate and found Sam and Dean standing there. They walked over to them.

"Hello gentlemen," Grant greeted.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Grant answered.

"How is your friend?" Jason asked Dean.

"He's fine, he's healed up and off doing who knows what," Dean stated.

"That's good. So shall we hit this place?" Grant announced.

Everyone nodded and headed to the turn stiles. After having their tickets scanned and playing Dodge the Photographer, they started deciding on what ride they should hit first.

"No rollercoasters for me," Steve pointed out.

"Oh come on man you can try and do one," Jason egged on.

"No way man," Steve argued.

"What are you afraid of heights?" Dean asked.

"Yes, absolutely terrified of them," Steve justified.

"Ok no rollercoasters for Steve, how about we do White Water Canyon then," Grant suggested.

As they were arguing and walking, Dean almost fell over someone in a wheelchair.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"No it was my fault," the girl insisted looking up at him.

Dean looked at her too and then smiled.

"Well, you know I think there is away for me to forgive you," he smiled.

"Oh really and that would be?" the girl asked.

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

The girl smiled and pulled out a pen. She wrote her number and name on his hand.

"So Jess, can I give you a call sometime?"

"Sure I would like that," Jess smiled.

"And just as a little thank you," Dean leaned down and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled before rolling away. Dean watched her go before running to catch up with the others.


End file.
